À toute allure
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma voiture ? -Je fugue, sors, prends l'A4." Road-trip.


Yo ! Voici un OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème « Allure » qui est surtout présent dans le titre, parce que je me suis vachement éloignée de mon idée de base qui comprenait des courses de voitures. Genre, vraiment écartée.

J'ai écrit, genre, les mille cinq cents premiers mots pendant la Nuit … et le reste après … Du coup, c'est pas vraiment dans les règles du jeu, mais je n'avais pas envie de bâcler cet OS. Donc voilà, il est beaucoup trop long pour pouvoir être écrit en une heure, de toute façon.

Si vous avez une question à poser sur les nuits, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé auquel je me ferais une joie de vous répondre ou aller sur le topic « Nuits du FoF, DISCUSSION, INSCRIPTION, PARTICIPATION » sur le forum « Salle d jeux » que vous retrouverez sur la page Author du Forum francophone, qui est dans mes auteurs favoris. Tant de moyen d'accéder à cela, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Cette histoire est particulièrement dédiée à **Camelote** , en pensant à qui j'ai trouvé le fandom, pour sa performance sur « Money » et sa capacité comique à ramper comme une larve face à la suprématie d'une blonde à gros seins.

Bon, pas plus de bavardages, bonne lecture !

À toute allure

Vincent était fatigué, abruti et alourdi par sa journée de travail. Il ouvrit de loin sa voiture, cherchant dans la poche de sa veste son paquet de cigarettes. Paquet en main, il se laissa s'effondrer mollement sur le siège de cuir, et alluma sa clope. Il en soupira la fumée. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il reprenait depuis qu'il avait essayé d'arrêter. Mais de toute façon, ça ne perturbait pas trop sa vie, alors … Des excuses pour fumer, il en avait plus d'une, tant pis pour l'odeur et tant pis pour le cancer, il n'avait ni compagne ni famille alors il pouvait bien puer et mourir sans que ça gêne qui que ce soit. Il s'engagea sur le périphérique, prêt à faire face aux interminables bouchons parisiens.

« Pouah ! On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait ouvrir la fenêtre quand tu fumes ? »

Il grommela et ouvrit tout de même la fenêtre, avant d'effectuer un magnifique double-take et de regarder la jeune fille qui se trouvait sur sa banquette arrière.

« Sors à Porte de Bercy, c'est la deuxième, là.

—Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans ma voiture ?

—On s'en fout, va sur la file de droite. »

Sans vraiment y penser, il s'exécuta, se rabattant sans trop de difficulté malgré la densité du trafic.

« O.K., c'est là.

—Je peux …

—Non, tu peux pas ! Sors ! Fichtre, sors ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Allez ! »

Voyant qu'il avait du mal à réagir, elle alla pour mettre la main sur le volant, mais Vincent la devança, quittant le périphérique.

« Et là tu prends l'autoroute de l'Est. »

Il suivit les indications, légèrement choqué de la simple présence de sa passagère surprise. Quand il fut sur l'autoroute, il la vit se glisser de l'arrière vers le siège avant, évitant souplement les obstacles tels le frein à main et le levier de vitesse. Elle s'affala sur le siège comme lui plus tôt et le regarda avec un sourire.

« Voilà, on va rester là-dessus un certain temps.

—Et j'ai droit à une explication ?

—Pour sûr ! Je fugue. »

Il lui lança un regard pour le moins noir, à quoi elle leva le menton d'un air hautain.

« Ne songe même pas à faire demi-tour, ou je fais croire que tu m'as enlevée pour demander une rançon à mon père. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, se trouvant pour le moment incapable de parole, et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Elle fit mine de tousser, il ouvrit la fenêtre, elle sourit.

« C'est bien, t'apprends vite. Je peux mettre un CD ? »

Sans attendre de répondre, la jeune fille sortit de la poche de sa veste une pochette de disque et lança le lecteur. Des accords à la guitare électrique résonnèrent dans l'habitacle, avant de cesser aussitôt.

« Ma voiture, mes règles. »

Il avait le ton froid et implacable, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner la jeune fille outre mesure.

« J'appelle les flics ? »

Et le musique reprit.

.

« Arrête-toi, il faut que j'aille pisser. »

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils roulaient, et la musique avait fini par devenir plus calme, faute de disparaître. Les Beatles chantaient _Hey Jude_ d'un air triste et la jeune fille secouait la tête en rythme. Vincent se rabattit sur la file de droite jusqu'à rejoindre une aire d'autoroute et s'arrêter juste devant le magasin Total. Elle lui tendit la main.

« Donne-moi tes clés de voiture. Je veux pas que tu partes sans moi.

—C'est hors de question. En revanche, je veux bien te donner ma parole que je suis pas le genre de type à laisser une gamine sur une aire d'autoroute. »

Elle eut une moue, ne sachant trop si elle devait lui faire confiance ou non. Chez elle, elle était entourée d'hypocrites qui n'en voulaient qu'à son argent. Mais ce type, lui, n'avait rien à gagner ni à perdre. Elle se décida finalement pour une demi-mesure.

« O.K.. Mais je prends le numéro de ta plaque, sait-on jamais. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la voiture en même temps que la jeune fille, qui enfila des lunettes de soleil à peine sortie du véhicule. Vincent put alors l'observer un minimum, notant qu'elle était plus petite que ce qu'il aurait pensé en ne la voyant qu'assise. Elle ressemblait à une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, veste en jean noire, short noir, rangers noires, débardeur noir … La gosse qui fait sa crise post-gothique dans toute sa splendeur, juste en moins maquillée. Ceci, la fugue pouvait aussi être liée à cette crise, dans l'idée du « Personne ne me comprend, tu vois ? Alors soit je me suicides, soit je fugue. », ou juste à une envie de se rebeller. Si ses parents étaient assez riches pour qu'il soit crédible qu'elle se fasse enlever contre rançon, la deuxième hypothèse était crédible.

Il rentra dans le magasin pour prendre un café, croisant l'adolescente, les bras chargés de provisions. Il s'approcha d'elle, la contemplant avec circonspection.

« Repose ça. Je te paie rien du tout.

—Oh, t'inquiète, mon grand, j'ai de l'argent. »

Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, remettant un paquet de chips à sa place. Elle pensait vraiment comme une bourge.

« Ça n'est pas une raison pour le gaspiller. Tu vas en avoir besoin, de cet argent. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, l'air prompte à un caprice nerveux, mais finit par reposer la plupart de ses articles, gardant tout de même un paquet de bonbons, un sandwich et une bouteille de thé glacé. Il alla acheter son café indiciblement cher pour la qualité de la boisson et ils retrouvèrent la voiture plus chargés qu'avant.

Elle lance un nouveau CD et il n'essaie même pas de protester. Sans le consulter, elle se penche vers lui, appuie une main sur son épaule. Leurs visages sont proches, et il se demande si elle ne va pas l'embrasser, mais sa main libre vient tripoter sa poitrine et lui voler une cigarette au lieu d'un baiser. Elle se retire, il grogne.

« Je croyais que t'aimais pas l'odeur.

—Et alors ?

—C'est une façon très immature de se rebeller.

—Toi, tu sais rien, alors tu la fermes.

—Raconte, alors.

—Pas envie.

—Je peux au moins savoir ton nom.

—Toi d'abord.

—Vincent.

—Yuffie la ninja.

—C'est un nom, ça ?

—Et ta mère !

—Ma mère elle avait un nom tout à fait normal. »

Elle baisse la tête, et allume sa cigarette pour cacher sa gêne. Mais Vincent ne semble pas triste outre mesure, alors elle se dit que ça doit faire longtemps qu'il a perdu sa mère, comme elle. Il reprend la route sans d'autre mot que les paroles de _Stand up_ de Hindi Zahra.

.

« Oh, tu fous quoi ?

—Il est vingt-trois heures, je suis fatigué, on va prendre un hôtel à Metz.

—C'est pas toi qu'avais dit qu'il fallait faire gaffe à l'argent ?

—Je vais pas dormir dans la voiture pour autant. Mais tu peux, si tu veux. »

Elle le laissa prendre l'autoroute de Lorraine-Bourgogne en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Le paysage n'avait pas tant changé, c'était juste plus sombre, maintenant que la nuit était presque tombée. Elle aussi, commençait doucement à fatiguer, comme ils s'éloignaient de Paris et l'excitation baissait. Il se gara sur le parking d'un F1 de base, et elle fut prise d'une grande curiosité quant à la nature de ces hôtels qu'elle ne voyait jamais que par la fenêtre d'une voiture. Ils prirent une chambre pour deux par souci d'économie et si l'employé de la chaîne en sembla étonné, il n'en fit pas grand cas. Yuffie, elle s'étonna de combien tout était pratique, minutieusement arrangé pour être le plus ergonomique et fonctionnel. À peine Vincent se fut-il allongé sur le lit qu'il s'endormit. Elle faillit se sentir coupable de l'entraîner là-dedans mais après tout, s'il avait vraiment voulu se dépêtrer de tout ça il aurait été plus expansif à ce sujet, pas vrai ?

Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil. Elle était fatiguée, mais par-dessus cela, l'angoisse succédait à l'excitation première. Et si son père la retrouvait, maintenant, que lui arriverait-il ? Et s'il ne la cherchait même pas ? Si elle ne s'en sortait pas, et finissait pas revenir d'elle-même ? En y pensant, elle n'avait guère que son bac, et ça suffisait rarement. Et puis trouver un emploi à seize ans … Mais elle devait tenir bon. De toute façon essayer, essayer de toutes ses forces était la seule manière de rendre cela possible. Par réflexe, elle passa la main là où avait longtemps été son bracelet de famille, sur son poignet gauche. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais là. Elle s'attacha laborieusement les cheveux en un genre de chignon mal arrangé. Elle se souvenait, quand elle était encore petite, des mains de sa mère qui lui faisaient force de tresses et de soins, regrettant d'avoir elle-même du mal à avoir les cheveux longs. Elle se releva d'un coup sec, vérifiant tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé le brun, et se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'hôtel.

.

Bon, ça avait pris du temps mais elle y était enfin. Pareil, tout pareil, la même coupe de cheveux que sa mère. Elle haussa les épaules, profitant le contact de la peau sur la peau. Elle se sentait légère, et sa nuque nouvellement nue sentait chaque courant d'air, frissonnant. Elle regarda l'horloge de la chambre et décida de se coucher. Ils avaient encore de la route, demain.

.

Vincent regarda Yuffie, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis renonça. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ? La jeune fille ne voudrait pas lui dire pourquoi elle s'était coupé les cheveux, le faire simplement remarquer serait foncièrement inutile et il était hors de question qu'il lui dise que ça lui allait bien. Alors ils se rendirent dans la salle où l'on prenait le petit déjeuner, évaluant le danger de prendre un croissant dans ce genre d'endroit.

Voyant clairement marqué « À volonté » sur le buffet du déjeuner, Yuffie se servit allègrement de tout. Elle savait bien que ça n'était pas vraiment bon, mais la quantité compenserait. À l'abri des regards, elle glissa même du pain, des mini barquettes de confiture et un pain au chocolat dans ses poches. Pour la route. Lui but tranquillement son café, finalement décidé à prendre un croissant malgré la basse qualité. Ça ne lui coûtait rien, puisqu'il avait déjà payé le petit déjeuner, et puis il n'avait pas mangé la veille au soir, à l'inverse de Yuffie qui elle, s'était enfilé presque à elle seule le paquet de bonbons en plus de son sandwich. Cela posait à Vincent des questions de biologie, comment un être si mince et minuscule pouvait-il s'empiffrer autant ? Sûrement pratiquait-elle un sport quelconque.

.

« Là, je fais quoi ?

—Reprends la A4, en gros on va la suivre jusqu'à la frontière et on continue sur la même route sauf qu'elle change de nom.

—La frontière ?

—Ouais, on va passer par l'Allemagne.

—Je peux savoir ce qu'on va foutre en Allemagne ?

—Je peux savoir ce que ça change ? »

Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais en un sens, Vincent trouvait ça excitant, de ne pas savoir où il allait, mais d'y aller, simplement. La route jusqu'à Nuremberg fut longue, plus longue que la précédente, mais ils arrivèrent tout de même en ville avant quinze heures.

« Pourquoi Nuremberg ?

—J'avais envie de voir la maison d'Albrecht Dürer. Et puis il y a encore pas mal de route jusqu'à notre destination, c'est plus cool de prendre son temps, pas vrai ? En plus, je parie que t'es jamais venu ici !

—Combien de temps ?

—Pardon ?

—Combien de temps avant 'notre destination' ?

—On y sera demain. De là bas, si tu conduis sans t'arrêter t'en as pour moins de douze heures jusqu'à Paris. »

Il acquiesça. Au F1, il avait envoyé un mail à son bureau pour dire qu'il prenait quelques jours de congés maladie. C'était bientôt fini et ça aura au final peu duré. Il reprendra sa vie, sa précieuse vie banale à en pleurer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre … Quant à elle … Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle ferait, mais si elle avait aussi facilement réussi à l'entraîner jusqu'en Allemagne, nul doute qu'elle se débrouillerait.

« _Bonjour, je voudrais une glace au chocolat et une à la framboise, s'il-vous-plaît._ »

Il la regarda récupérer ses glaces, interloqué.

« Tu parles Allemand ?

—Bien sûr. Sinon, on serait allés autre part. Tu veux quel parfum ? »

Il prit la glace fruitée en se demandant tout ce que cette fille pouvait lui cacher, comme ressources. Elle parlait beaucoup, mais pas d'elle-même, et au final, avec le peu qu'elle lui avait demandé de raconter, elle en savait certainement plus sur lui que l'inverse. Il ne savait même pas quel âge elle avait. De force, elle la traîna dans des rues dont il eu été bien en peine de seulement prononcer le nom jusqu'à une maison aux charpentes de bois apparentes, où elle le poussa de même. Une guide à côté d'eux exposait en Allemand la vie du propriétaire de la maison, et tandis qu'il regardait vaguement les tables, peintures et étagères, il la voyait écouter à moitié la guide, et de l'autre moitié fixer avidement les détails de la demeure. Ils passèrent une heure là-bas, et s'il n'apprit rien sur Albrecht Dürer, du moins il nota dans sa tête les petites manies de cette fille quand elle se concentrait sur quelque chose. Il devina qu'elle devait se toucher les cheveux souvent, avant de les couper, comme souvent elle portait sa main juste sur ses clavicules, comme pour attraper une mèche, avant de retirer brusquement ses doigts refermés sur du vide, ou encore, comme souvent elle remontait avec les dents l'élastique à son poignet puis tentait en vain de rassembler ses mèches noires au-dessus de son crâne. Régulièrement, elle triturait son poignet gauche, en caressant la peau. Quand elle se concentrait fort sur un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas, essayant de le décomposer mentalement, elle plissait les yeux et se pinçait les lèvres et si, finalement, elle comprenait, ses orbes reparaissaient plus grands encore et elle cachait avec grand mal son petit cri de victoire.

Ils ressortirent, elle avec ses lunettes de soleil, lui les yeux plissés, et comme la chaleur de fin d'après-midi invitait clairement à la détente, elle les fit s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un bar, où elle commanda sans hésiter une bière. Il la regarda d'un œil suspect, demandant son verre de vin rouge en Anglais.

« T'es majeure, toi ?

—Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai seize ans. Mais en Allemagne, je peux boire de la bière, et puis c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment de l'alcool, quoi. »

Il haussa les sourcils, mais se dit qu'après tout il n'était pas son père et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des potentielles restrictions auxquelles la loi la soumettait. Ils furent servis rapidement, et elle leva son verre. Il la suivit, bien obligé.

« À cette petite virée !

—Ouais, c'est ça. »

Ils trinquèrent et elle descendit d'une traite la moitié de son demi. Il espérait juste qu'elle tenait bien l'alcool.

.

Elle devait avoir d'asiatique non seulement l'allure mais aussi la constitution puisqu'ils marchaient à présent dans les rues à la lumière dégringolante, lui parfaitement sobre, elle riant sans raison à tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Une bière, pas de l'alcool ? Ta mère on s'connaît pas. En attendant, elle était joyeuse alors il se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Il lui proposa d'aller manger un bout puis de chercher un hôtel, et elle accepta sans sourciller, sans doute consciente de son léger état d'ébriété. Ils prirent des saucisses à un kiosque aux allures charmantes puis allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc au bord d'une rue piétonne. Il ne ferait pas nuit avant un certain temps. Ils mangèrent et Yuffie arrêta de rire imbécilement, gardant tout de même une élocution difficile. Il se savait lâche, mais il profita de l'occasion pour lui poser des questions.

« Pourquoi t'es partie ?

—Mon père voulait me faire entrer dans une école de commerce de bourges pour que je trouve un bon parti. Je voulais pas.

—Il y a des moyens plus simples de dire non, je crois. »

Elle eut un rire un peu amer, et croqua dans sa saucisse. Elle prit le temps de mâcher avant de répondre.

« Tu connais pas le vieux. Et puis, c'est plus amusant comme ça, non ? »

En disant ça, pourtant, elle avait le regard vague et mélancolique, comme si elle parlait d'une personne disparue, d'un temps révolu.

« Et toi ?

—Hm ?

—Toi, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais soupira simplement, avant de hausser les épaules. Il ne dit rien, elle se mordit la lèvre.

« J'en sais rien. C'est bien le problème. J'aurais bien fait une fac de langues, mais je sais pas laquelle et si on me demande 'pour faire quoi, après ?', eh bah j'en sais rien. Si je veux lui tenir tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il me faut un dossier Plan de Vie, deux cents pages argumentées, avec le nom de mon époux, le nombre de mes enfants, ma ville, mon salaire, mon métier, toutes les études exactement pour aller jusque là … Mais c'est pas drôle. Je sais pas ce que je veux, mais je sais que je veux pas ça. Je veux pas savoir tout ce qu'il y a après, c'est juste un gros _spoiler_ , et j'ai jamais aimé ça. Je suis encore jeune, non ?

—Seize ans, bon dieu …

—Ouais, seize ans … C'est long, seize ans. Toi ?

—Quoi, moi ?

—Tu voulais faire quoi, quand t'avais seize ans ?

—J'ai oublié.

—Dur. »

Sans y réfléchir, elle posa la tête sur son épaule. L'air commençait à se rafraîchir et elle avait laissé sa veste dans la voiture.

« Vincent ?

—Quoi ? »

Elle inspira un grand coup dans le cou de l'homme, et il sentit son souffle sur sa peau.

« Demain matin on va t'acheter une chemise, celle-là pue la transpiration. »

.

Quand il se réveilla, elle dormait encore, et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas la réveiller. Elle s'était couchée tard, hier, juste à regarder la ville par la fenêtre du petit hôtel où ils résidaient pour la nuit. La question ne se posa pas longtemps puisqu'elle ouvrit d'elle-même les yeux et s'étira énergiquement. Elle étendit ses jambes et se pencha en avant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur ses genoux d'un air satisfait. Oh, plus aucun doute qu'elle pratiquait un sport. Elle se leva mollement et alla regarder à la fenêtre. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Merde, comment ils ont fait … Oh putain, mon téléphone. »

Elle se jeta sur son sac, en sortit l'appareil et le mit dans la poubelle de la salle de bains.

« Vincent, on décolle, pas le temps d'aller t'acheter une chemise. Les hommes de mon père sont là. »

À peine debout, il la regarda s'activer avant de finalement faire de même, étrangement peu désireux qu'on lui arrache des bras ce voyage. Il avait envie de découvrir quelque chose, au bout du chemin. Une ville, un pays, le sourire de Yuffie, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Elle enfila une veste à capuche qu'elle rabattit sur son crâne, et y ajouta ses lunettes de soleil. Il abaissa sa capuche.

« Tu fous quoi ?

—T'as l'air suspect, et puis, ils ne t'ont jamais vu avec les cheveux courts, pas vrai ? »

L'air agité, elle acquiesça, et le plus discrètement possible ils dirent leurs adieux à la propriétaire de l'hôtel et quittèrent le lieu. Quand ils passèrent la porte, Vincent passa un bras sur les épaules de Yuffie, qui se colla un peu plus contre son torse, faisant presque disparaître son visage. Elle avait le souffle court t marchait vite. Elle voulait toujours aller trop vite et si Vincent n'avait pas été là à lui presser l'épaule sans doute aurait-elle couru à toute allure jusque la voiture.

Quand elle fut assise, elle s'autorisa à inspirer et expirer lentement.

« Dépêche-toi, on retourne sur l'autoroute. »

Il démarra et à plusieurs reprises elle le fit accélérer, sûrement au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur. Quand ils furent bien engagés sur l'autoroute elle regarda de nombreuses fois derrière pour vérifier qu'aucune voiture suspecte ne les suivait. Puis elle rit, elle rit aux éclats de nervosité, de joie, de peur, de soulagement. Il laissa paraître un sourire et se laissa diriger. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement sur une aire d'autoroute, leurs ventres criant famine et il put distinctement la voir bouger. Elle lui dit que c'était obligatoire, pour elle, de faire ça le matin, les kata et la danse, sans quoi elle peinait à engloutir quoi que ce soit. Un café déjà en main, il l'attendit tout de même pour aller chercher un véritable repas.

Ils reprirent la route, et Yuffie lança à nouveau un CD. William Sheller commença à chanter, et elle sourit.

« C'est là-bas qu'on va.

—À Vienne ?

—À Vienne. Tu y as déjà été ?

—Une fois, mais je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Tu vas faire quoi ?

—Je vais trouver un travail, genre pas trop compliqué où ils voudront bien m'engager. J'ai vu une annonce sur internet d'une chambre dans une colocation étudiante à trois cents par mois. C'est pas cher, hein ? Avant de partir, j'ai vidé mon compte, alors je peux rester presque un an là-bas sans rien faire, mais bon, ça n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux. Alors je vais travailler, rencontrer des gens et quand … Quand j'aurai dix-huit ans je dirai à mon père où je suis, et d'aller se faire foutre, aussi, je reviendrai chercher mes affaires en France, je reprendrai des études de quelque chose. Dans l'idéal. »

Il sourit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était une belle vie qui l'attendait, cette fille, une vie sans rien de Paris, du périphérique et de son père, une vie sans lui. Il était un peu jaloux.

Ils arrivèrent à Vienne vers seize heures et allèrent directement dans un hôtel peu cher, pour qu'elle puisse poser ses affaires, au cas où il voudrait repartir le soir même. Elle espérait que non, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui réclamer de rester, pas vrai ? Il l'avait amenée jusque là, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

« Vincent ?

—Hm ?

—Il y a un bal, ce soir, enfin, un truc où ils dansent la valse. Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ? Pour notre dernier soir. »

Elle regardait ses pieds, et Vincent se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son travail, le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle. Trois jours … ça ne pouvait pas déjà faire trois jours, pas vrai ? Il l'avait rencontrée ce matin, c'était certain, et depuis ce matin ils avaient parcouru à toute allure une vie entière.

« On va ma l'acheter, cette chemise ? »

Sa moue se transforma en grand sourire et elle mit quelques billets dans ses poches.

.

« Tu es parfait.

—J'ai l'air d'un mafieux.

—Mais ça te va bien. Bon, je vais enfiler une robe, parce que je doute franchement qu'on danse la valse en jean troué. »

Il rajusta sa cravate, rouge sur une chemise noire, et la laissa faire. Le miroir face à lui lui disait tout le corps de la jeune fille qui se changeait dans son dos, et il était monstrueusement dur de ne pas y regarder. Parce qu'elle avait seize ans, et avec ça une énergie qui l'épuiserait au bout d'un mois de relation maximum. Il la vit enfiler une robe noire simple, à bretelles fines et au col lâche, un point sur la hanche droite faisant tomber en volume des pans du tissus. Elle revint devant lui et il siffla. Elle fit un tour complet sur la pointe de ses escarpins. Étrangement, elle avait l'air d parfaitement maîtriser la chose.

« C'est pas mal, hein ? C'était à ma mère, elle était mannequin chez Dior. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Alors ils étaient deux sans-mère. Elle fendit avec application sa chevelure en deux côtés inégaux et plaqua le plus petit contre son crâne. Avec sa longueur actuelle, il eut été difficile de faire quoi que ce soit de sophistiqué. Les cheveux de Vincent, en revanche, furent soigneusement coiffés, et Yuffie essaya nombre de coiffures avant de finalement simplement dégager son visage en attachant ensemble les mèches de devant, formant une toute petite tresse à l'arrière de son crâne. Vincent trouvait que ça faisait très fille, Yuffie trouvait que ça faisait très elfe, mais comme le bal allait bientôt commencé, ils ne se posèrent plus de question.

.

« Vincent ! Mais te raidis pas, on dirait un bout de bois, mince ! Bouge pas. Voilà. O.K., alors commence par détendre tes épaules, descend ta main sur ma hanche. Baisse les épaules, je te dis ! Voilà, parfait. Là, tu me suis. Je vais commencer par le pied droit. Quand j'avance, je pousse ta main, quand je recule je la tire, tu as vraiment juste à me suivre. Tu entends la musique ? Trois, quatre … Un, deux, trois, un deux, trois, un, deux, trois … Voilà, continue comme ça. Ne regarde pas tes pieds, regarde-moi. Un, deux, trois … »

À la vérité, si Vincent regardait ses pieds, c'était plus pour éviter de regarder Yuffie que pour éviter de lui marcher sur les pieds. Elle ne portait pas le moindre maquillage, mais sa tendance à se pincer les lèvres les avait semble-t-il rougies, et ses cils étaient naturellement noirs. Vincent se demanda s'il était normal, à seize ans, d'avoir si peu de boutons, juste quelques uns sur le front et en-dessous des tempes. S'il se souvenait bien, quand il avait son âge, il ressemblait à une pizza au chorizo. Cette phrase le fit rire et culpabiliser en même temps. Il était vieux, dans le fond.

La danse s'acheva et Yuffie se rendit vers le bar où elle prit un grand verre de soda pour elle et de l'eau pour Vincent. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les chaises prévues à cet effet et elle étendit ses jambes devant elle, se penchant à nouveau dessus. Elle étira ses bras loin derrière son dos, les remontant presque perpendiculairement à ses omoplates. Finalement, elle s'assit convenablement et soupira.

« C'est agréable, non ? De danser.

—Je n'aurais pas cru que tu aimerais ça. Comme genre.

—Oh, pour sûr, je préfère le rock. Mais d'une, il n'y avait pas de bal rock ce soir, de deux, la valse à Vienne c'est typique, de trois dans le rock c'est forcément l'homme qui dirige, parce que je ne suis pas capable de te porter si tu ne gaines pas comme il faut. Et puis c'est bien aussi.

—C'est différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir en France. »

Elle acquiesça, quand un jeune homme vint à sa rencontre. Grand, blond aux yeux bleus, il correspondait au cliché du germanophone et demanda une danse à Yuffie. Elle jeta un œil à Vincent, qui semblait légèrement bouder, mais se laissa emporter.

L'homme – dont elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Cloud, ce qui la fit bien rire – était bon danseur, et menait la danse avec brio. Son visage était fermé, mais tout son corps semblait s'amuser. Il ne fut pas indiscret dans la conversation, et n'insista pas quand elle lui dit ne pas avoir de téléphone – ce qui était vrai, au reste. Quand elle revint vers Vincent pour lui proposer un second round, il écarquilla les yeux, mais entre la fatigue de ses jambes et le sourire de Yuffie, on se doute bien de qui gagne.

La nuit était noire en diable quand le bal prit fin, et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, les jambes gourdes, les pieds meurtris mais le cœur léger. Quand Yuffie s'assit sur le lit, elle regarda tendrement Vincent. Elle semblait bien loin de son espièglerie habituelle.

« Vincent ?

—Yuffie ?

—Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon.

—Ça viendra.

—Oui, mais c'est bizarre à mon âge, non ?

—Pas forcément. Un jour, tu en auras vraiment envie et tu sauras que tu dois embrasser ce garçon-là. »

Yuffie hocha doucement la tête, puis se redressa, attrapa le menton de Vincent et lui vola un baiser.

« Yuffie …

—Là, j'en ai vraiment envie. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, et que tu m'embrasses. Partout. »

Au dernier mot, il se recula d'un bond.

« Yuffie, tu ne peux pas …

—Si, je peux ! Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Je ne suis pas très jolie mais je suis souple.

—C'est pas ça …

—Quoi, alors ?

—Yuffie, tu as seize ans, tu n'as jamais embrassé personne et tu me demandes de te toucher comme ça ? On se connaît depuis trois jours.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? De quoi est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? Que tu partes demain à l'aurore sans rien me dire, et que tu disparaisse pour toujours ? C'est ce qui va se passer de toute manière.

—C'est ta première fois, tu pourrais avoir tellement, tellement mieux.

—Je ne veux rien de mieux que toi. Pourquoi je chercherais mieux ? Toi, tu me plais, et puis j'ai envie.

—Tout va beaucoup trop vite, tu es perturbée.

—Bien sûr que tout va vite, c'est normal, c'est la vie ! Ça file, ça passe, tout nous échappe alors il faut se dépêcher un peu, non ? Je ne veux pas devenir vieille, comme mon père, à vingt ans, et me réveiller à soixante-dix en me disant que j'ai passé ma vie à attendre que quelque chose se passe ! Tout va beaucoup trop vite, c'est vrai, moi j'essaie de suivre, de ne pas rater d'occasion, et peut-être que je t'ai rencontré y a trois jours, mais surtout, sûrement que je te verrai plus jamais, alors, tu comprends ? Les regrets, j'en veux pas, je veux pas regretter plus tard de t'avoir laisser filer alors que tu me plais, tu me plais tellement que je me demande si je suis pas amoureuse de toi, et tu vas retourner à Paris, tu vas me manquer mais … J'aurais voulu, garder un bout de toi, ici. Une nuit à nous deux, et toi, je t'aurais donné ma virginité et tu l'aurais toujours eue avec toi, en souvenir. »

Ses yeux se mouillèrent et elle les essuya rapidement, avant que quoi que ce soit puisse couler. Elle se rassit sur le lit, et Vincent vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Yuffie ? Yuffie, c'est pas le bonne façon de faire, ça. Tu peux pas avoir tout le temps peur des regrets, et il y a des choses en lesquelles on peut croire, et espérer. Regarde-moi. J'ai rien fait de ma vie, j'ai un boulot de merde, des collègues stupides, je les hais, et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a une fille qui est arrivée dans ma bagnole, qui m'a fait chanter pour que je l'emmène en Autriche, et j'ai appris à m'amuser. J'ai vingt-huit ans, Yuffie, douze ans de plus que toi, et j'ai l'impression que la vie est passée trop vite, mais là, je prends mon temps. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas trop tard, il est rarement trop tard pour quoi que ce soit.

—Comment on fait, alors ?

—Alors ? Je sais pas. C'est toi qui m'a dit que t'avais pas envie de tout savoir à l'avance, pas vrai ? Ce soir, si tu veux bien, je vais t'embrasser, parce que j'en ai envie, mais je vais pas toucher tes seins, ni ton sexe.

—Mais c'est toi que je veux …

—Là, tu ressembles vraiment à une sale gosse qui fait un caprice. »

Elle renifla, s'éloigna de lui et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il lui apporta une cigarette qu'elle alluma précautionneusement.

« Demain … Restes.

—Demain, j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Yuffie releva les yeux vers lui, et fit une moue boudeuse.

« Je dirai que tu m'as enlevée. »

La menace n'était pas sérieuse, et Vincent lui passa les mains dans les cheveux, défaisant les barrettes.

« Je dois visiter une chambre, dans une colocation, à onze heures pile. »

Elle le regarda sans vraiment y croire. Il poursuivit.

« Le loyer est vraiment pas cher, c'est une grande maison avec au total six chambres, deux salles de bains, un salon et une cuisine. Deux des autres locataires sont fumeurs, et en ce moment il y a deux chambres vacantes, communicantes en plus. C'est pour ça qu'elles ont du mal à être louées. La propriétaire – qui habite sur les lieux – a dit que si je louais les deux, j'aurais une petite réduction. Un peu comme un prix de gros, quoi. »

Elle lui sauta au cou et embrassa sa joue. C'était décidé, alors, il restait. Au moins quelques mois, au moins un peu plus avec elle.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent visiter les chambres et les prirent sans souci. Vincent fut présenté comme le grand frère d Yuffie, prétextant deux pères différents ce qui était cohérent, au niveau de la différence d'âge, de la peau pâle et des cheveux bruns des deux. La propriétaire ne chercha pas plus loin, ne demanda pas de livret familial mais seulement des justificatifs d'activité. Yuffie expliqua qu'ils arrivaient juste de France, qu'ils avaient des économies conséquentes et que Vincent touchait une prime de départ. Il eurent l'appartement. À force d'absences non justifiées, Vincent reçut non une prime de départ mais une prime de licenciement. Il envoya depuis l'Autriche un préavis de départ de son appartement et fit un aller-retour à Paris, sans Yuffie. Il vendit tous ses meubles, et presque toutes ses affaires ne gardant que ses livres, vêtements et sa guitare, dont il n'avait pas joué depuis ses dix-huit ans.

Le reste de l'été fut agité, il fallait rencontrer les autres colocataires, voyons ! Au premier étage, comme eux, dans une seule et même chambre la propriétaire, une grand-mère, et sa petite fille vivaient tranquillement. La dernière chambre de l'étage était occupée par un quarantenaire à l'air renfrogné, en peine quant à l'écriture de son premier roman. Le deuxième et dernier étage, qui avait été un grenier bien avant ne comptait que deux chambres. La première était louée par une jeune artiste peintre aux cheveux roses, l'air perpétuellement excité et les yeux brillants, et dans la seconde chambre Yuffie eut la surprise de retrouver Cloud, qu'elle se mit à fréquenter, en tant qu'amis.

L'automne à Vienne apporta à Yuffie un emploi à mi-temps au black dans un café tenu par une amie de Cloud, et Vincent commença à apprendre l'Allemand, aidé par toute la colocation. Il reprit la guitare mais malgré les suppliques du Yuffie ne joua jamais de hard rock. Quand il fut capable de tenir une conversation, Vincent passa de multiples entretiens d'embauche et, l'hiver sonnant à la porte, se trouva gardien de musée. Yuffie venait souvent l'y voir, et en profita pour apprendre à dessiner, croquer les toiles et les sculptures. Elle se dit qu'à sa majorité, elle voudrait bien faire une école d'art. Elle fêta ses dix-sept ans en décembre, et pour la première fois, elle fit l'amour avec Vincent.

L'hiver fut froid, et ils découvrirent la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Ils ne dirent rien à la propriétaire de cela, mais voyaient parfois dans ses yeux perçants un éclat de sagesse vive, qui laissait à penser qu'elle savait tout sur tout.

Les saisons passèrent à toute allure, pourtant ils semblaient tranquilles et à leur deuxième hiver, comme prévu, Yuffie envoya par la poste une lettre à son père. Une semaine plus tard, il débarquait dans la maison. La jeune fille s'attendait à ce qu'il crie, mais il la prit dans ses bras. Avec ses sourires, ses larmes et ses excuses, elle le dissuada de frapper Vincent. Il vit qu'elle avait un emploi et manqua de tomber à la renverse, il vit qu'elle était heureuse et décida de la laisser faire comme bon lui semblait. C'était une fausse décision, bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais il était bon, tout de même, de savoir que notre famille est là, derrière nous, avec tous les autres, pour nous rattraper si on tombe.

Yuffie choisit de rester à Vienne et tenta le concours de l'Académie des Beaux-arts. Elle échoua, et s'inscrivit à des cours d'histoire de l'art. Elle visita d'autres musées que celui où Vincent travaillait, décidée à le passer à nouveau l'année suivante, de même que les Beaux-arts de Paris, Rouen et Berlin.

On pourrait continuer comme ça longtemps, très longtemps, parce qu'il se passe toujours des choses, parce que la vie file, à tout allure, les évènements s'enchaînent voire se chevauchent et il n'y a pas vraiment de fin. Mais on va laisser tout ça là, pour laisser un peu d'espace à l'imagination et au rêve.

.

Voilà.

Cet OS est tellement long qu'il devrait être considéré comme hors-nuit, et je suis tiraillée entre l'exactitude du terme nuit du FoF et le fait de rendre à César, c'est-à-dire aux organisateurs de la nuit, aux donneurs de thèmes.

Du coup je rend à César.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

À plus !


End file.
